


where it began

by brandnewfashion



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 1872
Genre: M/M, Not A Fix-It, Oops, my hand slipped and this just... happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandnewfashion/pseuds/brandnewfashion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark dies the moment the light in Steve’s eyes fades</p>
            </blockquote>





	where it began

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inukagome15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inukagome15/gifts).



He can still feel the smooth metal of the pistol in his hand—can still feel the momentary thrill when he pulled the trigger.

He had promised himself that he’d never pick up another gun as long as he lived.

…but Tony Stark dies the moment the light in Steve’s eyes fades.

~

Tony’s surprised to find the ring on the nightstand when he gets home.  

It’s a simple gold band, but it matches the one on his own finger perfectly.

Tony’s hand closes over it, the brilliant luster a sharp contrast to the horrible ache in his chest.  

He can’t help but be glad that Steve had forgotten it that morning: he’s not sure how he would’ve been able to get it back from the coroner without raising suspicion.

Tony clutches it like a lifeline, but it feels more like an anchor dragging him deeper and deeper into the ground.  

~

Later that night, Tony lies in his bed— _their_  bed.  

The sheets are still rumpled from the night before, and the pillow under his head faintly smells of soap and gunmetal.

It smells like  _him_.

Tony realizes it will probably always be that way.

~

Even the sunrise is a painful reminder of what he’s lost. 

Tony can still remember the night Steve showed up at his door.  He can still remember the scratch of Steve’s beard as he kissed him, and the bruises on his wrists from being held down on the bed.  

He remembers waking up in the early hours of the morning as the first rays of sunlight shone through the cracks in the shutters and illuminated Steve’s hair, framing Steve’s face like a halo.

Tony remembers the easy smile that formed on Steve’s lips as he slowly came awake, and remembers the husky way he whispered “good morning” before kissing Tony so tenderly that all Tony could do was whimper into his mouth as Steve slowly took him apart.

Tony blinks… and blinks… and blinks: unable to extinguish the small flicker of hope that he’ll eventually open his eyes and find Steve still there.

~

It’s only been a day, but Tony’s put his body through hell for  _years_ , so he isn’t exactly surprised that he can already feel his body going through withdrawal: full body tremors that leave him shivering despite the hundred degree weather.  His stash is within reach, but even the sight of the stuff makes him sick.

Steve never liked it when he drank anyway.

~ 

Minutes, hours,  _days_  pass.  Time is just a blur, but Tony doesn’t mind: after all, each day that passes is just another day closer to being reunited with Steve. 

~

A week.

Tony’s honestly surprised he’s lasted this long. 

He hasn’t eaten.  He hasn’t slept.  He’s barely even  _moved_. 

He finds it funny that the one place he’s always felt alive is becoming more and more like a grave.  

He finds it funny that the place where his life really started is going to be where it ends.

He finds it funny that he and Steve had found each other while trying to escape their own demons and—despite all odds—had managed to build something beautiful out of the nightmares.  

Eventually, he closes his eyes, and they don’t open again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this isn't exactly what inukagome and everyone else on tumblr asked for, but we can still pretend that they end up together, right? RIGHT???


End file.
